pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP161: Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!
is the 4th episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Episode Plot The heroes made it to Daybreak Town, just a day before the Contest. Ash and Brock advise her to master Flame Ice combo, in addition to other moves. When they come to the spot where some Coordinators practice, Dawn spots a Coordinator with a Plusle and Minun, which makes her upset as she lays down and acts hysterically. The woman turns around and they now see what made her upset; it is Ursula. Ursula greets them and asks if Dawn is competing. Dawn confirms and learns Ursula has also four ribbons. Ursula thinks she will win, as she presents Plusle and Minun that she raised for this Contest. Ash and Brock try her convince that Plusle and Minun look cute, but Dawn does not want to see them. Ursula tells she is rude, so she apologizes. Ursula's Plusle and Minun attempt to cheer her up and get her hair messy, but sparkles. Feeling this, Dawn falls down. Team Rocket sees this and Jessie thinks this could get her an easy victory. James tells that his Carnivine could be a great help, so they promise to win the Contest with all the help they can offer for Jessie. Dawn wakes up and Ash gives her some hot milk to calm her down. Ash thinks she is upset that she couldn't catch a Plusle or Minun, but Dawn tells him it is not that. Dawn has decided to tell her the story she should have told before. She was in kindergarten and once in a while caretakers for Plusle and Minun were chosen; to give them food and water. When she, Kenny and Leona were chosen, she was playing with them and got held them while Kenny and Leona gave them food and water. The Plusle and Minun electrocuted her a bit and her hair was shining like diamond, which is why Kenny named her "Diamond Dandruff", or Dee-Dee, shortly. When the teacher told a tale, Kenny called to Dee-Dee and the children laughed, while she was sad. Dawn finishes her tale and the others laugh, as Plusle and Minun were provoked to attack her. Ash and Brock reason with her, as it shouldn't make much sense now. They tell her the Contest might be something to get her thoughts calm, to forget this fear she had. Dawn has her confidence back and thanks Ash and Dawn for support, but Ursula heard the story as well. The Contest is about to start, as many viewers watch this double performance. Dawn calls Piplup back and places her Poké Ball in the capsule and places the seal, but suddenly, Plusle and Minun appear, as Ursula calls Dawn Dee-Dee. First is Jessilina, as James' Carnivine follows her. Marian reminds Jessilina it is the double performance, but Jessilina tells her she needs to be patient. She plays a flute and Carnivine opens its mouth, from which the Poké Ball inside its mouth her Seviper comes out. She plays the flute even more, which makes Carnivine and Seviper attuned to the music. Seviper rolls and Carnivine uses Bullet Seed, which gets reflected and sparkles are sent away. After some performances, Dawn sends Piplup and Buneary to the stage. Piplup uses BubbleBeam and Buneary freezes the bubbles using Ice Beam. Next, Buenary bounces on the bubbles. Buneary spins and crashes the bubbles and Piplup does the same using Peck. This releases many sparkles and gives audience impression. Next Coordinator is Ursula, who sends Gabite and Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff spins on Gabite's wing spike, as it uses Roll Out to be bounced back and forth. Gabite uses Iron Tail to bounce Jigglypuff up, then uses Stone Edge, which causes sparkles to be sent around the stage in collision with Jigglypuff's Hyper Voice. Gabite uses Sand Tomb and Jigglypuff rolls in the sand using Gyro Ball, causing more sparkles to be sent out. Gabite uses Dragon Claw to place Jigglypuff on its spike and makes Jigglypuff not to spin anymore. Round one is finished; Ash and Brock visit Dawn to tell her performance was amazing, even praising Piplup and Buneary. Ursula also visits Dawn to let her know she was not "energetic". The screen displays the next eight Coordinators, in which among them are Jessilina, Dawn and Ursula. Dawn reminds Ursula that they will battle, as their final ribbon is on the line. Ursula tells Dawn she will use Plusle and Minun and while she does not seem bothered, the duo appears and make her scared. Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Mantine *In Dawn's flashback of her kindergarten days, the teacher told a tale to the children about a Buneary and a Turtwig, which is a reference to the fable "The Tortoise and the Hare". *Mike Pollock returns to his role as Raoul Contesta while Billy Beach takes over the role of Mr. Sukizo (due to the departure of Craig Blair from the series). *In the episode, Dawn's Piplup returns to his Poké Ball again temporarily. *''Which One ~ Is It?'' returns to its original animation. *Music from Pikachu's PikaBoo, Gotta Dance, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, and Giratina and the Sky Warrior is played during this episode. *An instrumental version of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ is played during Dawn's appeal round. *Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite their motto in this episode. Mistakes *In the beginning of the episode, when Team Rocket is talking to each other, Wobbuffet makes a noise, preceded by a Poké Ball sound. At this time, however, Wobbuffet was already outside of its Poké Ball. *If the episode is viewed in slow motion or frame by frame, one can see that for one frame, there is an animation error during the flashback- Plusle's round cheeks disappeared. *Ursula's Jigglypuff has green eyes, similar to the Shiny artwork. Dawn's Pokédex also displays a Jigglypuff with green eyes. This variation in Jigglypuff's anime artwork compared to its official Sugimori is not an isolated occurrence. *During the appeal montage, a Chingling and a Chimecho are both seen using Sing despite neither being able to legally learn the move. Dub differences *Dawn's nickname of "Dee Dee" is explained as an abbreviation of "Diamond Dandruff". *The song that Jessie plays is different. Gallery Dawn does not want to see Plusle and Minun DP161 2.jpg Dawn got knocked out DP161 3.jpg Team Rocket unites forces DP161 4.jpg Ash, Brock and Piplup think the story is funny DP161 5.jpg Seviper comes out of Carnivine's mouth DP161 6.jpg Bullet Seed turns to sparkles DP161 7.jpg Buneary bounces on the bubbles DP161 8.jpg Jigglypuff rolls on Gabite's shoulders DP161 9.jpg Jigglypuff's Gyro Ball is fused with Sand Tomb }} Category:Episodes featuring Double Performance Contests Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Akira Takeuchi